


Be Alone

by Rinidaze00



Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Secret Crush, Song Lyrics, Title from a Paramore Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinidaze00/pseuds/Rinidaze00
Summary: Naruto is sitting in his living room alone, wishing for a certain someone to be next to him. Will he get his wish? Read the story and find out! (First POV)
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 36





	Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I ship this haaaaard. I need professional help.

Sitting in my living room hella bored.

Multiple people are spamming my phone asking to hang out and as usual, I say not tonight or maybe tomorrow. As bored as I am, I would rather be in the house. The house seems more fun than being out.

Unless I was with a certain someone. A certain Shikamaru Nara.

I just never got the guts to ask him out. He would either reject me or ignore me and never talk to me again. I don't care what we do as long as I'm with him and we are having fun. As much as like us being friends, I really want us to be more.

I finally look at my phone from the constant notifications from friends wanting to hang out. If they keep going, my phone is bound to break. Scrolling through, I see his name. He dms me. Very unusual.

I open it and it says:

*Are you alone?*

Raising an eyebrow, I think of ways to answer this. Why is he asking me, of all people, if I'm alone? Why does it seem like a booty call?

*Yea, I'm alone. Why?*

I sent the message and waited for a reply. A minute later he texts back and I open it.

*You should be alone.  
Yeah, you should be alone.  
You should be alone with me.*

Okay, now I'm confused. Is this some code or some random shit late at night? Is he high? I don't know and I didn't want to ask so I just sent two question marks.

He texted this time and he continues this weird mantra:

*We could be alone  
Yeah, we could be alone  
But never get too lonely*

I'm still not getting the pattern here so I just ask:

*What the hell are you talking about?*

I waited two minutes for a reply from him but a link came up instead of words. It was a song. Did he want me to listen to it? Well duh why else would he send it!

I click on the link and it sends me to YouTube. I wanted to facepalm myself for my own stupidity. He was sending me sing lyrics and it so happened to be from my favorite band. How did I not know? I quickly exit out of the app and back to our chat.

*Dude I love Paramore! I'm sorry it took me sooo long to realize it.*

After I sent that I didn't get any message. Ten minutes later, he texts:

*I'm coming over*

My eyes widened from that. He's coming over? Jeez I'm in my pajamas. I mean it's sweatpants and a black shirt but still it's not enough time to get ready even though he does not live far from me.

Well it didn't take him long as I here a knock at my door. As I opened the door, I didn't even have time to say anything as he pressed his lips on mine. He pulls away before I can kiss back and he smirks.

"When I said: *you should be alone with me* and *we should be alone*, I wasn't just talking about the song. I wanted us to be alone together. At this moment."

Oh. That makes more sense.

"Well you're here now. Do you want to be alone with me?"

He chuckles as he wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around his shoulders, "Of course I do."

After that, we spent the rest of the day together. I also got what I wanted for so long too.

I just got really lucky.


End file.
